


Goodbye - Narry

by creativemind7



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: France (Country), Goodbyes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativemind7/pseuds/creativemind7
Summary: Harry has been avoiding Niall before he leaves to France. Will they go on with their lives or are they stuck?





	1. Last 2 Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Narry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narry/gifts).



Everyone hates goodbyes. They are the hardest thing 2 people can do. Niall and Harry were both in the band One Direction and when the band went on hiatus Harry decided to move to France. Niall couldn't believe it! Why is Harry going? Liam is going on tour and Louis is going back to his family and Niall wasn't planning anything. Niall preferred Harry most but he still loved the others.

Niall's POV:

Why does Harry have to go? He's going to live permanently in France and it wouldn't be able to see him often. This breaks my heart and the worst thing is he is leaving in 2 days and I want to spend as much time as I can with him but he's too busy packing :( 

He's in the kitchen right now probably eating a snack or something I'm going to go talk to him.

N: Hazzz ( I go up to hug him)

H: Ummm yeahh? What do you want ( he kind of tries to get away from the hug and that bothers me)

N: I'm gonna miss you love 

H: Ummm ok bye (and he ran upstairs)

Ok that was extremely weird. He's been avoiding me ever since he decided to go to France. We only have 2 days together and he's wasting it! I'm going to go find him again and see what's up.. What did I do wrong? I don't understand.

N: Haz, is everything ok?

H: Yes (and he says this in a cold voice)

N: You want to cuddle?

H: I have to pack bye

Something is definitely wrong. He never used to give up a cuddle. 

3 hours later (8pm)  
Still Niall's POV:

I went for a coffee with Liam earlier and then played football with Louis and Liam but Harry didn't join us which makes me more suspicious. Now we're on the couch watching a movie and finally Harry decided to join us. I pat on the sofa as a sign for him to sit next to me but he ignores me. I've had it up till here with him.. I didn't do anything to him!! At around 9:30pm the film ended all of us went to our rooms but Harry. I don't know what to do anymore. Should I go talk to him? We only have 1 day left which is tomorrow. I'm just gonna sleep on it. I hope he doesn't act like this because I love him. I then cry myself to sleep.

Harry's POV:

Today was my last day with the boys... I will be leaving tomorrow at 5am. I'm not to excited about going to France because I'm going to be alone. Avoiding Niall is one of the hardest things and you probably don't understand why I'm doing it. He's still asleep so I'm going to have breakfast.


	2. Don't Go

Niall's POV:

So I just woke up and it's Harry's last day here. I'm upset and hurt.. I'm going to have breakfast. I ran into Harry in the kitchen and went up to him to give him a small hug but he didn't hug back again :( and now I'm really fed up.

N: Wtf Harry!

H: What?!

N: Are you serious ? What's up with you?

H: I'm good

N: You've been avoiding me!!

H: So?

N: SO??? Wtf did I ever do to you? 

H: Nothing Niall

N: Man you're such an idiot

H: Thanks .. same to you 

N: I'm the idiot for the simple reason which is that I cared to see what's up. You know what? Go to freaking France ok? Have a great life bastard

H: Yeah I'm going don't worry.. I'll have an amazing life because I won't have a boring old stupid annoying idiotic old lady around.

And I just storm out and don't care anymore. Maybe it's a good thing that he's going to France.


	3. It's Too Late

Harry's POV:

I know I look like the bad guy right now but I'm not completely. I've been avoiding Niall because I know that every second we spend together we get closer and more attached to each other. Saying goodbye is hard so I don't want to make it harder. I love Niall more than anything in the world. Now he's gone and I'm miserbale.. I need to find him.

Niall's POV:

I honestly don't care and he doesn't either... I'm just going for a walk around town then maybe get a take away and later go to a pub and drink some beer. I wasn't going home until Harry is gone.... He's the stupidest guy ever.

Harry' POV:

It's 5pm and I've been looking all day for Niall but I can't find him...... I'm so tired so I'm going to spend a few hours at home with the boys (Louis and Liam) and just hope Niall shows up. I want to confess everything to Niall. I mean if I do and he takes it badly and gets mad at me then I will be leaving anyway but if he returns the same feeling then I will be going to France sadly because the person I truly love wouldn't be with me.

Now I'm really worried about Niall it's midnight and he's not home. I'm gonna wait on the couch.   
It's the morning and Niall is still not home.. The other 2 boys wake up early like me so they can take me to the airport and say goodbye. Knowing that I'm not gonna see Niall broke my heart and I started crying. The other boys felt sorry and pulled me into a hug. I was now at the airport saying bye to Louis and Liam and I started crying and I couldn't stop but I had to go.

Niall's POV:

NO NO NO NO ! I couldn't remember what happened after the pub but I found myself laying down on the bar. It's 5:30 am and Harry's already on the plane. All I could think was Oh 


	4. I Feel Broken

Niall's POV:

I didn't know how I was going to live without Harry. I felt guilty for not saying goodbye. I just decide to go home. When I arrive the boys are back with tears in their eyes and I am clearly crying. They give me a hug and ask where I was. I tell them where I was and why and they tell me Harry was looking for me and he was really worried. I needed to see Harry.

Harry's POV:

I'm on the plane, alone. All I can think about is Niall. He's the best thing that has ever happened to me. That's why I left him a note.

At the same time Niall picked up the note which said:

**_Dear Niall,_ **

**_I'm so deeply sorry.. You didn't deserve what I was doing to you but you need to understand why. Look Ni, I have feelings for you and I can't change that. I was avoiding you because I know that every minute we are together we get closer and it would be harder for us to say goodbye. I tried looking for you everywhere but I couldn't find you. I hoped you'd be there this morning but you weren't. I couldn't tell you this in person because it would break me if you don't like me back so if you're mad at me I understand. I love you so much Nialler.. I always have. I got to go though......I'm going to m_ ** _i_ **_ss you so muuccchh._ **

**_I love you lots,_ **

_**Haz xx** _

Niall's POV:

I get it now. He likes me and that makes me extremely happy. I like him too but he's already in France now. I keep reading the note for hours and hours. Liam is leaving for his tour today so Louis and I are hanging out with him but I'm too upset and they realise.

LT: Nialler.. you ok?

N: No not really. Harry's gone and now Liam is going and so are you.

LP: Let's make the best of our time together now.

LT: Yeah mate

 say nothing.. I keep thinking about Harry. We take Liam to the airport and say goodbye and I cry for the millionth time today. Louis and I head back and Louis gets a call from his girlfriend and parents and they tell him to come back to see them and live there. Louis says it's fine but I tell him to go so he packs and gets some sleep. It's around 1am and I can't fall asleep.. I need Harry with me. I need to cuddle with him. I then fall asleep thinking about cuddling Harry. The next day I take Louis to the airport and he promised he'd visit and tears form in my eyes as he walks to the plane. I'm all alone now and I just go back to the house. I feel broken :(

Harry's POV:

I can't live like this. It's been 2 days and it's killing me. I am not enjoying this. Niall hasn't texted like I hoped so he's probably mad at me.

Niall's POV:

It finally hit me now. Everyone left so I can go wherever I want too and I've realized only 1 person can make me happy. So I pack and get a cab to the airport and there I go. I'm on my way to France. I know where Harry lives because he had left his address a couple of weeks ago. Wow, France is beautiful. I'm in front of his door and I get nervous like really nervous. I've been there for about 5 mins not sure of what to do. But I knock not knowing what to expect.

Harry's POV:

I hear a knock on the door and I'm pretty sure I wasn't expecting anyone but I just open and my mouth hangs wide open. IT'S NIALL!! I'm sooo happy. He hugs me soo tightly I can hardly breathe but I don't mind.

" I like you too" Niall says with a wide smile. "Really? As in more than a friend?" I ask slightly confused. " Much more than a friend" He says and gives me a short but sweet kiss on my cheek."Come in babe" I tell him," So you flew all this way for me?" 

"Anything for my love..." and he leans in for a kiss and kiss him back. "Will you come live with me Nialler?" I ask. "I don't want to impose" Niall says with a concerned look on his face." My love, you could never impose.. I'm living here alone anyways." I say. "Thanks Harry. I love you "Niall says sweetly. " I love you too babe" Harry replies.


End file.
